Uzumaki Evolution
by Shawis Relzair
Summary: X-men in Naruto's World, mutant femnaru, yuri pairing, Naru/kitty. There is a better longer summary inside before the prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Evolution**

**Summary: **On the night he stole the Forbidden Scroll Iruka isn't able to take shuriken as it causes damage to the seal. Kurama uses the moment to free herself by sending Naruto to the X-men evolution universe. Magneto to get them out of the way used Naruto's other worldly connections to send them all back there, how will the world of Naruto change with a group of powerful mutant's among their ranks.

Smart Naruto, god-like Naruto, Gender Transformation (femNaru), some Sakura bashing, Sasuke beat down later, Yuri relationship (no lemons), Main pairings FemNaru/Kitty, Scott/Jean.

**AN: **This is s a story I have been thinking about for a little while constantly refining my idea of how it should go. Naruto or Naruko (for lack of a better female name for him) will have been changed into a female Omega level mutant by the Kyuubi when she escapes. The story will only take place in the Marvel Universe for maybe 3 chapters at most before being sent back to the Naruto Universe. While I am a big fan of NaruHina there will be an age difference that will be explained later in the story so they will not be in a relationship, there are far to many with Rouge as the love interest so I desided to use Kitty instead who will lose that annoying Valley Girl persona. This is a short Prologue I promise the rest will be much longer.

On a personal note I am one of the many authors that stand firm against the admin's witch hunt. While I do not wright smut and never will, and try to avoid reading stories with far to heavy smut (example: harem stories) I feel it is the authors right to wright them. If an adult has issues with their kids reading such things online, then they need to get off their fat asses and monitor their kids' it is not all our jobs to be responsible for raising them for you. As far as the violent nature they say is something they are going after, that is a bit vague. Who decides what is to violent to be in the story and how do we know they are not going to abuse their authority in any way using the vague ruling. Now I have said my peace.

One last thing I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own X-Men Evolution if I did I wouldn't change a thing.

"Standard Talking"  
_"English after they get to Naruto Universe"_

"**Demon speak, Jutsus"**

"**Full power Naruto"**

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of metal slicing through flesh filled the night air as Iruka watched helplessly from the ground after tripping to reach the blonde demon container before him. The giant shuriken having sliced open the blonde's abdomen with little friction slowing it down before the massive blade imbeded it's self into the tree behind the boy. Time itself seemed to come to a halt to the young teacher as he watched the boy he had grown to love as a brother take the fatal wound, a tear shed as the boy started to spill blood on the ground.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded at the turn of events that had played out before him tonight. He knew the so called makeup test was a lie, contrary to popular belief said blonde was not stupid merely acted that way to protect himself. No he saw right through the moron's little ploy and figured this was the perfect chance to get some new and powerful techniques added to his small arsenal. He would then take the time to capture the would be traitor using the new technique the learned, it had all gone according to plan at first. He was easily able to slip past the guards and a various locks to get the scroll, he was even able to learn more then one technique from said scroll. He was not that surprised when Iruka found him, but it did upset him that Mizuki would trick his sensei in such a way. But this in itself did not disrupt the whiskered boys plans, as he started to ready the use of his new **Shadow Clones** to beat the close minded man to a bloody pulp. What did disrupt his plans was the announcement about the Kyuubi sealed into him as a child, this paralyzing information was all the traitor needed to hit him in the gut with one of the giant shuriken. He could now feel the blood run from the massive wound on his stomach as well as a burning sensation, Naruto started to feel himself weakening as the life force drained from him, the last thing he saw before everything went black was a red glow that enveloped his vision.

* * *

**Challenge:** Naruto's Elemental Kekkei Genkai

The Challenge is relatively simple, Naruto will posses a kekkei genkai or one or two elemental releases. Here is alist of elemental releases:

Enton (Blaze Release) Listed as the ability to control the fires of Amaterasu.

Futton (Boil Release) Fire/Water elements to make a vapor that can melt anything.

Shoton (Crystal Release) Able to create and manipulate already existing crystal and crystal structures.

Meiton (Darkness Release) Not a lot of info on this really so have fun with it.

Jinton (Dust Release) Earth/Fire/Wind elements allows users to manipulate molecules.

Bakuton (Explosion Release) Able to use explosive chakra.

Hyoton (Ice Release) Water/Wind elements, able to create and manipulate ice.

Yoton (Lava Release) Fire/Earth elements, able to create and manipulate lava.

Jiton (Magnet Release) Manipulate magnetic forces or magnetize objects.

Koton (Steel Release) Make one's body into virtually indestructible black steel.

Jinton (Swift Release) Allow one to move at virtually instantaneous speeds.

Ranton (Storm Release) Lightning/Water elements have fun with this one.

Mokuton (Wood Release) Water/Earth elements Wood and plant control.

Juryoton (Gravity Release) Able to control gravity in all directions (i.e. push, pull, reverse, and strengthen for examples) ability to fly.

Part of the challenge is to make up jutsus for the releases. If they have element combinations for it he must have those as well so if he had Hyoton and Yonton he would have four elemental releases Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. As far as Naruto the kekkei genkai can show up before or during the forbidden scroll incident, he may also be smart from the start or use kage bushin to get smarter so he can make up new attacks. Pairings any but Sakura please she does get better but first impressions last so I dislike her, he may have more them one but no more then three. Please make this a serious story about Naruto and his new abilities in battle and not a smut story.

Please send me a PM if interested – Shawis Relzair


	2. New World

**Uzumaki Evolution**

**AN:** Well this is the first actual chapter of the story, it will also be the first of the chapters in the Marvel universe. Most of those will be hyper accelerated till "The Cauldron" or season one final two episodes. There will be a change to the time line though, Hank McCoy "Beast" will actually be a teacher in the very beginning. I am doing this cause unfortunately he does not appear until the fifth episode of the second season and I want him to be one of the people who end up in Konoha. Also I am going to use the idea of the traditional Beast a genius scientist with several doctorate degrees, this is to help the mansion tech survive in the new world as well as how for the x-men to use a little bit of chakra.

I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own X-Men Evolution if I did I wouldn't change a thing.

"Standard Talking"

"_Thinking"_  
_"English after they get to Naruto Universe, Japanese In the little Marvel Universe Chapters"_

"**Demon speak, Jutsus"**

"**Full power Naruto"**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**New World**

The pain slowly subsided, then came the void feeling a feeling of endless floating in a sea of golden light. For what felt like a eternity Naruto floating in this light conscious and aware of the endlessness around him, yet he felt nothing of himself like his body no longer existed. He sent his mind commands to move his arm so that he could look at his hand, but saw nothing at the area that should contain the tan skin of his human hand. Trying something else as he felt anxiety course through him he reached up to his face to touch it, the feeling on both ends made his relax a little as he now knew that his body did in-fact exist. Content for the time being Naruto relaxed letting his mind go over the last events he remembered with Iruka and Mizuki while letting the golden voids peaceful light and warmth wash over him.

For what felt like eons and yet seconds to the young aspiring Hokage he continued his drifting. Then just as fast as it appeared the golden sea was gone like leaf in a gust of wind, he found him self in a dark sewer like tunnel, pipes running the long pitch black hall, a soft clean clear water covered the floors running up to his mid calf. Looking down toward his stomach remembering his last memory of having himself disemboweled all he saw was the golden light from before in the form of a torso. Raising his hand to his face again he looked at the now shapeless glowing golden sphere shape with five long digits coming out in the same golden glow. Looking down lowering a little to look into the water he caught his reflections his face now non descriptive golden glowing featureless rounded head staring back at him.

Deciding to find out what is going on him looked around once more studying the walls the circled him making only one path for him to follow. _"guess I should see whats at the end, not to many other options available to me right now."_ Naruto thought to himself as he began the slow trek through the darkness. Watching the pipes above him as he walked with utter fascination he saw a massive red pipe a large but but still much smaller blue pipe started to meld into one making hims stop in his tracks. This was not like junctions in pipes they were actually becoming one pipe that seemed to slither and warp before it seemed to melt into the ceiling. As soon as the pipe vanished the hall started to glow from below making him look down to the water that now changed into the same golden glow as before as if the endless sea before was now running into the sewer around him. As he noticed the golden liquid seemed to be rising slowly he knew he had only a certain amount of time to figure this out and took off into a run down the tunnel.

He ran for what had to be a mile before coming upon a massive room with a prison cell down made of what seemed to be wood. The door was hanging open with another empty massive room behind it and a torn piece of paper hanging from the center. Wading his way through the now knee length golden water made his way into the room behind the door having no other options. As he got further and further into the room a translucent red mass slowly took shape into the form of a massive fox with nine tails. The beast did not move in the slightest as Naruto stopped looking up at, he could tell is was two dimensional, it wasn't long before a ominous voice filled the air.

"**Well brat you screwed up and nearly got us both killed with your foolishness. But on the upside you gave me a chance to get the hell out of the piece of smelly flesh you call a body. Only down side is I had to save you and give you a large portion of you power and a small bit of my essence, it will return though and all awaken probably take some where around 100 years. On the upside I got rid of you still I send you and 90 percent of my power using 9 percent to do the shift to another dimension. If you ever get back by the time I get back maybe we could have a good fight. Enjoy your life you pathetic little monkey."**

As the final word vibrated around the room the image started to fade from view leaving the now empty cage. It didn't take long for Naruto to put two and two together and realize that it was the Kyuubi and that the attack had destroyed the seal the kept it locked in the prison. He wandered about the 'another dimension' part but figured he would learn of it soon as he woke up. As he started to wander about the power and essence part of the message he soon realized the the golden liquid was filling far faster now and was at his chest and quickly rising to his shoulders. It was far to heavy and thick for him to attempt swimming in and once it got over his head he would drown. Slowly he closed his eyes as the liquid completely immersed him before everything went black again.

* * *

First came sound a constant and rhythmic beeping not to far, then can feeling a soreness that seemed to throb its way through out his body. As the sensation of feeling grew he noticed so major weight differences all over his body, first he had felt a weight no his chest not a lot of weight but it wasn't normal, next came a lack of feeling between his legs, as he shifted noticing nothing seemed to get in the way of his legs like it used to. Slowly opening his eyes he squinted at the light filled his vision with a vengeance hurting while his eyes got used to the brightness around him, all else could wait until he could see well enough to investigate.

After about five minutes he could finally sit up and take in his surroundings first for any possible threats. Looking around he noticed everything was so much clearer and crisper then it was back home but whether that was actually this dimension or his eye sight he would figure out later. Noticing the room was clear sterile metal along with several machines he never seen before, noting that if all machines where like this then it was more advanced then his by a long shot. Watching each machine for anything that would be used to experiment on someone with , his understanding of the tech was limited but far as he could tell it was all for medical purposes. Finally noticing door as a possible way out encase of an emergency escape. Felling better about his environment Naruto started to look at him self remembering the fox's words left to him, noticing right away the pinching sensation on his finger. Looking at his index finger he saw some kind of gentle white clamping device with a long white cord that ran off the bed toward the annoying beeping machine. Next was his left arm where a tube run up from his elbow to a small bag hanging on a hook, having been in a the hospital a few times from beatings he knew it was to pump fluids. Vitamins, and medicine to his system to help him.

Taking a deep breath figured it was time to get looking at his body over. Looking around the room again he noticed a mirror on hi left close enough he could use it for inspection with out having to unhook anything and alerting his captors or saviors. Sliding off of the bed and dropping silently to the floor noticing instantly the weight shift on his head the a soft bump against his leg and ankle. Turning his head to look saw long strawberry blonde hair reaching to his ankles, reaching back ran his fingers up the silky soft think hair to his scalp. Looking back at the mirror still looking down he started to trace his image up. First his feet where smooth no longer callused from the years of long hard practices, the length and thickness much smaller then before. Moving up his legs where now shapely and smooth with its usual light tan coloring, they were no longer heavy with muscle. Further up he noticed his hips wider in comparison and waist thinner with similar tight stomach muscles. Finally getting to the point that made him the most nervous, he noticed two small mounts on his chest larger then Sakura by a lot, Ino by a little and a little smaller then what Hinata hides under her coat. Touching them gently to see if they are actually real or if he had something on his chest, the test proved they were real. Snapping his head up to look at his face in shock only to see a cute soft girls face looking back, his lips had a nice poutiness to them, his face had a soft heart shape to it. Two things stood out more then any other to Naruto, first his cheeks were now no longer had the signature whisker marks, and second his eyes while still had the wide almond shape were now one solid color and glowed with the same soft gold that he saw in his visions. Reaching down with out taking his eyes off of the now glowing orbs toward the bottom of the hospital gown he was dressed only in, reaching up underneath he closed his eyes as he now confirmed his suspicions, he was now a she.

A whimper escaped her (I am now switching pronouns) lips as she was about to scream a sound caught her ears, what should be a nearly soundless whoosh filled the air making her turn toward the door. Looking over she saw 3 men and a woman enter the room all of them unique looking to her. The first one that caught her attention was a man dressed in white lab coat a tan pullover shirt and tan slacks, the man had no shoes on what looked like blue hand feet, he walked on his knuckles as well and it seemed to fit the look as he looked like blue ape, only thing she could see that was not animalistic was the mans blue eyes held endless depths of knowledge, wisdom and compassion she already felt she could trust him. The second one that caught her eyes was a bald man in a self moving chair wearing a beige sports coat with a black turtle neck, black slacks and tan loafers, his brown eyes seemed to hold wisdom, sternness, hope and kindness another she felt she could trust. The third man though cared an air of danger to him making her shinobi training weary of him, dressed in a brown leather jacket, tight black shirt showing off his trained physic blue jeans held with a brown belt and brown boots. The man had a rough look to him with wild black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow, looking into his eyes to test his emotions she caught he was constantly on guard making her know that her well trained thought seemed to be true, he also held back a feeling of having a life that was actually harder then her own but still a sense of honor and kindness to them. The last one the woman was a beautiful dark skinned woman with wist length white hair that just seemed to complement her skin tone with the contrast colors, it was tied back with a dark pink cloth. She was dressed in a sleeveless white top and a long angles purple skirt with dark pink tassels at the bottom, she had on several bracelets of all colors on both her wrists and sandals making her feel that this look was more of a cultural look then fashionable. Looking into the woman's soft blue eyes made her feel the woman has an over all motherly personality, stern yet gentle, kind and nurturing. She kept watching them as they seemed to look at her with silent curiosity, after a few moments she finally opened her mouth and spoke.

"_Umm hello there?"_ The words made tough one raise and eyebrow in both understanding and a little bit of a questioning look like he understood her but something about the way she talked was off. The others just looked at her with kindness but no understanding making her know that this was going to be a bit of a challenge to work through.

* * *

**AN:** well there is another one done this one took a bit started on it right after I published the Prologue. So far its just been her entry to the world and a little definition of her situation. Next chapter will introduce her powers and a lot more that I won't say as to not spoil anything.

Written by Shawis Relzair 06/15/2012


	3. Enter Naruko Aura

**Uzumaki Evolution**

**AN: **Thanks to all you who have added to this story to your favorites and alerts. I have one review so far and I am good with that rather have a single good review then a pile of bad ones, not that I pay much attention to those anyway. Though if you are one of those who do not like my story don't read it and don't tell me about it. I say this if you think you can write my ideas better them me let me know and I'll watch your work if it is better I will give up my story, if you can not or will not do that then do not say bad things about mine.

I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own X-Men Evolution if I did I wouldn't change a thing.

"Standard Talking"

"_Thinking"_  
_"English after they get to Naruto Universe, Japanese In the little Marvel Universe Chapters"_

"**Demon speak, Jutsus"**

"Full power Naruto"

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Enter Naruko "Aura"**

In the past several days since her she woke up she started to get to know the people who live in this large mansion, the Professor was kind enough to help transfer knowledge of English to her mind. She got to know all four well and found herself liking them all for various reasons, Hank or Beast as he goes by was a smart man scary smart and at lots of time hard to understand especially with her still limited knowledge of English. But the man had such a kind nature and loved to teach her as much as he could it made her giggle at what she figured the sight of it was and how his nature clashed with his fierce physical appearance. Logan or Wolverine was the rough looking mans name was another she grew to like though still held a weariness of him. He was a little violent and the unbreakable metal claws that could literally cut though anything made her very nervous even with her new found regenerative abilities. She could tell his life was long longer then normally possible and very hard, and for that she held his in the highest of regards of respect. The Professor became a mentor to her in helping her work through the damages her past left her with all the emotional scars. The man was patient with her and even held a certain empathy for her situation, she could swear she saw righteous fury in his eyes at times. The last of the the dark skinned woman was the closest to her, Orroro or Storm was what she was called grew the closest to her taking the newly made young woman under her wing as a mother figure at first, even adopted her legally later making the newly dubbed Naruko Uzumaki-Munroe her legal daughter.

"Today we are going to see what your powers are capable of both with and with out powering up, we need to see how fast and strong you are with your naturally augmented body. To start with with Hank said you strength was amped up so lets see what you can lift." Spoke Logan as he lead her into large metallic room in the secret underground facility below the mansion. She thought back and shivered at the tests Hank put her through, all the poking at prodding. She was able to find out the reason her eyes stayed glowing is how much power she had it was to much to actually shut off no matter how much training she had, and would constantly work its way through her augmenting her muscles to making the tiny frame of the girl a constant powerhouse of inhuman strength, speed, reflexes, regeneration and her senses were also amplified. The one thing that got her was that she had recently be completely disassembled and reformed before her trip to this universe most likely to deal with the influx of power from the Kyuubi. A blood sample taken from the dried blood on her clothing showed she had the same DNA but it was as is she were her own sister to the young blond boy who had worn the hideous orange outfit used to throw people off.

Settling into the room she took her place at a large platform that Logan pointed at and took hold of a set of handles in a tight grip waiting to see what happens.

"Okay gaki this machine is used to test ones lifting ability all you have to do is hold it for now when it starts to get heavy let me know and I'll tell you what to do from there." Getting a nod from the blond he started to increase the weight slowly going into the hundreds then into the thousands of pounds. Logan's eyebrow went up when it started getting over 10 thousand then at 18 thousand "That's enough, I can still hold it but it's getting there." "Good now I want you to lower it to your shoulder then raise it back up keep doing it and the machine will slowly raise it till you can no longer lift it." Nodding she started to shoulder press lift the weight as she felt it getting heavier and heavier until "that is it can't lift anymore." Looking down at the controls she topped off at an impressive 21,150 pounds meaning just over 10 tons making him whistle when I remembered Hank saying the more aura she uses the greater her strength gets the damned girl was going to be a behemoth.

"Okay now to see how fast your base is, step on this treadmill and start to run. Start of at a job the gradually increase the machine will compensate and keep up with you, I will watch to see when you level out." Nodding to the gruff man the young strawberry blonde start to job before taking off at an easy run and slowly but surely going full tilt her legs blurring with speed. At the console Logan had to whistle again as the speed slowly topped out and stopped at an impressive 710 mph just below Mach 1. As the testing moved to her senses they discovered her sense of hearing and smell was equal to wolverine's own, her eye sight though was interesting now only could she see much clearer and even see perfectly in the dark she could control her eye muscles to give her telescopic and microscopic sight. When training her Aura she showed her strength and speed rising to double or even triple their base level. She created arms of energy that acted as part of her body and could stretch out to great lengths, the nature of the arms made them hard to fight against. Trying a few stuff Hank said to from the observation booth she concentrated on the image of a knife focusing on great detail and the properties of the metal them imagined her aura forming one, as if to answer her orders a portion of the golden light condensed and became the knife in her mind. She realized that if she understood the properties and or frequency of energies she could literally make anything she could imagine. But her favorite effect of all was the ability her aura gave her to fly at base flight and hover her skin gained a golden shin but as she pushed her flight faster she started to glow brighter and brighter. As her testing continued up in the observation booth the Professor watched with apprehension hoping the massive power would corrupt the young girl, that mixed with a feeling of relief that probably the most powerful mutant that might ever exist landed in their world right in the entry way of the mansion and not near Magneto who knows what he would do if he had her following he beliefs.

* * *

Over the next year she continued to train her powers and training above all control over them so she wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone. She and Orroro grew even closer as the older women would comfort her after nightmares of her past would come back to her. She was happy to have the woman in her life even started calling her mom she loved the woman like she was her actual birth mother, only wish she had was she wished the woman would stop trying to get her to be more feminine.

Just after her first year in the school they finally got a second student, a young man a year older then Naruko named Scott Summers. The youth was a bit of a stick in the mud having a boy scout personality most of the time but seemed to loose that when he got competitive. The man had to constantly wear ruby quartz glasses or a special visor to keep his eyes from constantly firing off the destructive optical blast and the look of him with his visor in training earned him the code name cyclops. The two became friends and held a close relationship with her being someone his own age he could confide in.

Six months after Scott came they got another student Scott's age a young girl whose untapped metal powers could rival Naruko's energy powers. Jean Grey a psychic mutant that was an Omega mutant herself but due to a second personality most of her powers remained buried. The two hit it off right off the bat becoming like sisters, but much to her chagrin her sister joined her mother in trying to get her to be a little more feminine.

Time passed for the three as the continued to train and grow closer, in a year and a half three years after Naruko's arrival (Start of the series) Orroro and Jean had won a major victory in their fight with the fledgling woman. Starting her sophomore year in high school with the other two being juniors had changed a lot her hair shorter then it was from the first day was still massively long as her strawberry blonde hair tied into a high ponytail that hung down to her waist. Her fashion style had changed from its tomboy look she had usually have, now wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that hung down to her mid thigh in her still favorite color orange, around the waist was a silver chain belt with large linked loops buckled off to the the right side with a chain of sun pendants hanging from it and down her thigh to her knee. Over top of the dress she wore a long sleeved black leather jacket that covered her arm until they reached a pair of fingerless black gloves with a small metal plate on the back of the hand (standard ninja gloves) and around her neck was a slightly larger sun pendant with a golden gemstone that matched her aura shaped like a star in the center. Under her dress she wore a pair of skin tight black jeans that while cover accentuated her shapely legs on her feet her a pair of high heeled black sandals (Tsunade's sandals) her toe nails and finger nails painted orange to match her dress. On her face she wore a pair of fashionable black framed rectangular glasses that had a holographic image over her eyes to make them look like they were ocean blue again. (I am a guy I know nothing about fashion I was trying to make something that would be some what fashionable as well as something that would take only a small change to make ninja standard when she gets back) She was also like Jean and Scott of of the top ranking students academically and very popular having been vote sophomore class president, though due to her augmented didn't do sports like Jean figuring it would be unfair and hard to to be to much stronger or faster then the rest.

Only a couple months into the year she meet the third student a boy her age named Kurt Wagner Akiva. Nightcrawler the boy was interesting to say the least he was covered in dark blue fur similar to Hank and judging from his skittish nature his looks got him treated the way she used to be. Like her old mask the boy had a prankster jokester personality that with him was actually genuine, she taught his very fast not to prank her as he ended up in hanging from the roof of the institute by his underwear coated with a thin layer of her aura to black his powers. He and she became close friends as she understood what it was like to be mistreated for something beyond your control, though he never would prank her again.

Soon after Kurt's arrival Jean left with the Professor for a day and came back with another girl. Kitty (Katherine) Pride nick named Shadow Cat had in her opinion a weaker but cool power as she could phase through anything becoming intangible. The girl Naruko had to admit was rather cute and quickly found her self unfortunately attracted to the seemingly straight girl. She tried to hold back her feeling as she and Kitty became friends.

The next one to join the school much to her surprise and joy was her adopted cousin Evan Daniels named Spike for the ability to create and launch bone spike from his body. Naruko knew him pretty well as after she was adopted she got to know her aunt uncle and cousin and was even close to them spending lots of time there and going to Evan's games. Evan was a skater and spoke with skater lingo, like Kurt he was a bit of a joker and prankster but unlike Kurt he knew right off hand not to prank his cousin in fear of her vicious retributions.

The last one to round off the team was someone the team meet a couple months back and who became a sometimes friend sometimes enemy. Rouge none of the student knew her real name because the southern goth had kept it a secret as if it was a way to leave her past behind her. Naruko felt for the white striped brunette as the poor girl would never have physical contact for a long time if ever.

Now with the ragtag team together they became a force to reckon with, and with herself Aura as a powerhouse it seemed no one could beat them on the battlefield as Mystique and Magneto soon learned.

* * *

**AN: **Her strength is based off the full strength of Blob and at when she fully grows at 18 and her powers level off she will be half of Blob's maximum of 70 tons as a base. When she starts to fully push her aura (as it will be called sans the name) she will be able to get her physical strength up to go toe to toe with the hulk but will basically be a being of light at that point. Her speed naturally will be half of Quicksilver's full grown limit of Mach 5 at sea level is around 3805 mph while going golden being she can pace him at Mach 6 ground and far faster in flight. (remember she is an Omega Level mutant she is going to have a lot of power but the trick is how to use it right)

Also I am not giving anymore descriptions of the X-men if you do not know what they look like go watch a few episodes of X-Men Evolution.


	4. A Plot and Going Home

**Uzuamki Evolution**

**AN: **In this chapter there will be 2 OCs Magneto will use in his plot against the X-Men. At the moment of writing this I don't have anything to rant about damn shame.

I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own X-Men Evolution if I did I wouldn't change a thing.

"Standard Talking"

"_Thinking "_

_~Telepathy~_  
_"English after they get to Naruto Universe"_

"**Demon speak, Jutsus"**

"**_Full power Naruto_**"

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**A Plot and Going Home**

Naruko found there was another area her Aura enhanced, and that was her mind. While not as smart as Hank she going to soon run a close second, one thing though that her now sharp mind caught that Hank's did not was something that shocked her since coming to this world. While humans used a different form of life energy something basic and weak, mutants had honest to god CHAKRA. She enlisted help from Hank on experimenting on it teaching him to unlock his reserves she made a few more discoveries they had set defined amounts left over as their bodies would not allow them to produce much more then what it needed to power their mutation but there was enough there to augment their bodies to make them stronger, faster and heal faster. There was another thing that came to mind and that was a new level of control for those who couldn't under normal circumstances like Rogue, while Scott's would never be controllable as his was always on due to brain trauma and not a side effect of his mutation like Rogue's powers were. So she set off to have a meeting with her mother, the Professor and Logan as she knew Hank's stand on it.

"Thank you three for letting me the time to speak of my idea to help strengthen the X-Men." She spoke in a voice that none not even her mother had ever heard her speak it was a lecturing tone yet not one that made you feel like you were being put down and full of authority signaling what she had to say was serious business.

"Go ahead child speak and let us hear what you found out with Hank, I am curious having heard it is a great breakthrough from hank himself and if he speaks highly of this it must be a great discovery." The Professor spoke as he brought his fingers up into his customary listening/thinking finger triangle pose. She let out a sigh as she closes her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts before opening them staring at the three before her, her solid golden eyes glowing a little brighter from the intensity in them.

"Okay with the help of Dr. McCoy I have made a powerful discovery in the field of not only strengthening on the battle field but also making control over a mutant's powers greater. I have found out all mutants have chakra, it is a form of life energy that is used by the masses in my world, with the exception of myself that is as all of my chakra was used to make my mutation and any growth in that area will only make my aura greater. What this means though is that two thing can happen as they slowly learn control is they can augment their bodies a little like mine is, just not to the extreme of my power. Second and probably the more important thing is fine tuning control over and with control their powers will grow stronger thus making the chakra reserves grow as well meaning they get more powerful with out loosing any control, for someone like rogue if she gets good enough chakra control she should be able to touch someone with out draining them." Stopping for a moment to let this all sink in she noticed the almost dreamy look in her mom's eyes, the feral grin at the possibilities on Logan's face, and a wise thinking look on the old Professor.

"With your permissions I would like to start teaching how to unlock and control their chakra you my join as well if you like I think it would be beneficial to you three as well it did wanders for Dr. McCoy. Before you ask while it can help Rogue I don't think it can help Scott much as his problem is due to brain trauma not control, though it might allow him to take off his glasses for a short time with only his eyes glowing and no shooting involved. " She said with a sad smile at the end.

The staff quickly agreed that it was worth a try and all by the Professor joined in though he did watch as she worked them through the meditation and a academy control exercise that required holding a leaf to ones self with chakra, then the more advanced version of it that required spinning the leaf on ones body while holding it to them all done with their chakra. The exercises only lasted a few weeks till they were told they were done learning and all they had to do was add the control exercises to the normal routines. The Professor was smiling softly at the site, though the exercises where simple the effects were astounding all of the X-Men where now faster then peck human capabilities stronger too and could even last longer before tiring. Rogue was especially happy with the results while her powers couldn't turn off yet she could touch people and lesson the drain almost to the point it was hard to feel by the victim and she could sustain the powers longer. Scott's eyes didn't seem to benefit much just like Naruko said but was told he would have to get really high levels of control to be able to affect the brain trauma.

* * *

Walking down the hall of what looks like an old temple hidden away from the world high in the mountains of Canada walked on of the most powerful mutant leaders in the world he was effectively Malcolm X to Xavier Martin Luther King (Don't tell me I was the only one who noticed certain similarities to the two historical leaders). The armored metal master was beyond frustrated first the blasted Aura was to powerful and had stopped several plans over the last couple years, now Xavier's damned X-Men where getting stronger and were showing levels of control over their powers that should not be possible. He mused if they were not a issue to his plans he would be proud of what the mutants had accomplished but now they would be a problem to his dream of mutant superiority. He had a plan to clip the thorn off and he could refrain from killing his fellow mutants, something he hated. Looking back over his shoulder to see one of two mutants with the most obscure powers he had ever meet. The man in question was knows as Transfer it was weak name and his powers allowed him to let one mutant control and or mix their powers with another mutant for a short time, the power was taxing and useless as it only lasted a few minutes and they could only control the others powers not the person themselves. The other was an old monk of a mutant who lived in recluse, a man who could not only see the infinite multi-verse but open small portals to them. Normally not big enough to do anything really which is why he needed Transfer.

"Erik Lencher the infamous Magneto what brings you to the humble abode of the Multi Sage?" Asked a old wise voice asked from the meditation room he was entering. He was unable to see the man in the darkness but knew he was there.

"I have come for your service and to call in the favor you owe me Sage, I need you to send a group of mutants to another universe and get them out of my hair with out killing them. The man behind me will be able to allow you cont temporary combine and control the power of a mutant in the group strong enough to pull off this stunt. An Omega level mutant with nearly infinite power reserves named Aura and the group in questions if Charles Xavier and his X-Men." The ominous Magneto spoke as he signaled Transfer to step to the sage and give him two photographs. One was a picture of the whole X-Man team taken off a group photo on the wall of the mansion my Mystique, and the other was of said Aura herself.

Taking the photos he looked deeply at the one of Aura and his eyes started to glow bright as he looked through the photo as if seeing something.

"Hohoho this will be a simple matter seeing as Aura herself is from another dimension and has a link to it. And my my what a difference in time between the two if I send them back there and they eventually find a way back hundreds if not thousands of years in our world will have passed. She even has enough to send their whole school, my what an opportunity and a chance to get out of debt to you." The old man had a smile at a chance at such a shift of such mass between dimensions.

"So you will do it then is there anything you need?" He asked while showing a stoic nature he was almost jumping for joy on the inside.

"Only a little clean up, to move the mansion I need something of near equal mass and Aura's old empty rundown apartment complex will do the trick. I would suggest making it look like the mansion exploded, place a few corpses in it to make it look like they all died in the blast and then no one will look into their disappearance nor how a strange building is there in place of a mansion that has been there for a long time. Go and leave transfer with me you have 20 hours to prepare at midnight I will shift exchange them to the other dimension." The old man waved him off as he went back to meditation. Magneto looked at Transfer quickly telling him to remain here and he would be back to get him tomorrow after it is all done.

* * *

The next day at midnight Naruko kept having an eerie feeling all day and it was making her restless and unable to sleep decided to go outside to try to get some fresh air. Looking out at the moon from the back patio taking deep calming breath she started feeling the anxiousness leave her only for a feeling of danger to hit her like a freight train. Her golden aura ripping from her body as if it had a mind of its own just before pulling her into the air above the mansion and its sprawling landscape, she kept struggling to get control of herself as her aura came out of her like a tsunami and traveling down to the mansion rolling over it and the grounds even the gates surrounding it like a golden mist of light.

Inside the mansion all the staff and students awaken by the bright golden light outside their windows rushed into the Professors office where they found the man frowning out the window his eyes having a slight far away look as if he was trying to focus his mind elsewhere.

_~Naruko what are you doing you must stop this at once you are going cause a lot of problems.~_ Sent the Professor after he finally pierced the aura's mental shields.

_~I would if I could Professor but I am not doing this something is controlling my powers and no matter what I try I can not signal any commands to it.~ _She countered as she continued to struggle in stopping her aura.

Frowning to himself as pierced further finding out what was happening, but it was to late to stop it now. He watched as the landscape beyond the mansion's perimeter changed vastly giving way from the small modern town to a large village that seemed to below to a different time or place.

From her position in the sky got a better view of the change around them, her eyes caught one sight she never thought she would see as the aura rolled back into her. Before her at an angle similar to what she would see from her rat hole apartment roof was the faces of the Hokage Monument, she took in the sight in shock before her aura finished returning to her and vision darkened as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**AN:** There they are in Konoha Naruto now Naruko is home and brought with her new powers and a new family.

As for the Marvel let me tell you all what happened after they left. The transfer was strain to the Multi Sage killing him but he died at piece of making one grand dimensional transfer even if it was using another's powers. Magneto made it look like the mansion exploded due to a gas leak there were bodies found so charred that no one could identify them so it was assumed all the students died in a freak accident. Magneto prepared in a few months began to take over for mutant domination only to be over thrown by Apocalypse with out the X-Men to help stop him a great war began and humanity was wiped off the face of the earth and was now home to Apocalypse 's minions.


	5. Welcome Home Narukochan

**Uzuamki Evolution**

**AN: **The prologue and the first 3 chapters where nothing more them setting up the story it begins now. So you know All of the younger X-Men will be on teams mostly teams of their own only Naruko and Kitty will be on a cannon team. I am still working on pairings for Kurt, Rogue, Evan, Hank and Orroro(one that can be a father figure to Naruko) I was thinking that Anko/Logan would make a interesting pair. For the others if you have a idea let me know most pairs will take time as they will need to establish themselves in the village.

I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own X-Men Evolution if I did I wouldn't change a thing.

"Standard Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_~Telepathy~_  
_"English after they get to Naruto Universe"_

"**Demon speak, Jutsus"**

"Full power Naruto"

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Welcome Home Naruko-chan**

Slowly coming to she notices she is on a couch in the entry hall, looking around slowly as she sits up she notices all her friends in X-Men uniforms on high alert. Silently standing up she makes her way ignoring any protests toward the window to look out at the monument then to the ANBU surrounding the mansion on high alert a few wounded ones limping back from after getting hit by surprise from the mansions automatic defenses. Turning to the group she smiles sadly to them knowing they are now in the same situation she was four years ago.

_"Guys stand down it will be okay, Logan could you come with me we can sort this out. You see this is my home village so I should be able to talk this over with the leader. While we are gone if you can give everyone a crash course in Japanese Professor, it will be helpful sure some of the dialects are different but that can be over looked as a different region"_ They all look at her and gave a nod hearing the reasonable and in this situation it would be best to follow her advice. She puts on her glasses to hide her eyes and motions Logan to follow and not make any threatening moves as the head out the front door toward the large group of ANBUs who instantly seem to prepare for a battle. Putting her hands into the air to show she is unarmed looking back to Logan to see him doing the same.

"We come in peace, we are not a threat and are surprised to be here as you are of us being here. We will allow you to cuff us if it makes you feel better but we need to talk to the Hokage and sort all this out." Naruko spoke in a perfect Fire Nation accent. They both moved out side the gate making no threatening moves as they are cuffed with chakra suppressing cuff and escorted at sword point toward the Hokage Tower .

It took a very long 20 minutes to reach the tower and get to the Hokage and Naruko's surprise it was the old man and he hasn't aged a day. He was sitting behind his desk with a stern look his guard was encase they attacked her training under Logan helped her read the body language. Wanting to get this over with she spoke first.

"Hokage-sama we mean you no harm most of us come from another dimension while one of us is originally from here. It might be hard to understand but I can prove to you in one sentence that we are not a threat. That sentence is that 'you really should hide that little dirty orange book you got hidden in the false bottom of third drawer down on the right side of your desk before I steal it and post it with articles of your hidden diary that is in a containment seal under your desk all over Ichriraku's and get some ramen before coming back here for that hat Hokage-jiji'" She finished in a mischievous voice and giving her best foxy grin, which didn't look right on the beautiful 16 year old female Naruko as it id on her old 12 year old Naruto self. Logan next to her snickering at what she said while the ANBU looked shocked at the young woman knowing so much. The Hokage was literally dumb founded he knew that only a small hand full of his most trusted people knew about his Icha Icha books hiding place but only one person knew about the hidden diary.

"Naruto?" receiving a nod from the young lady. She quickly explained what happened that night most parts stuff only Iruka, the now deceased Mizuki and Naruto would know. Then about the endless void and meeting the Kyuubi's for lack of a better term voice mail message as Naruko dubbed it hearing that the beast is free and will full return in one hundred years worried the old man. She told him about meeting the Professor, Hank, Logan and how she found a mom in Orroro, the news that he had parental love now made the old man smile warmly. How she trained her new powers she called aura for four years making the old man raise an eyebrow. How she meet new friends who became a new family to her about all the battles with other mutants. Then she talked about last night how something took control of her powers and how they shifted from where they were to the exact location Naruto's old apartment building used to be. While she talked she subconsciously twisted her aura into shape blades at her wrists and cut herself free from the binds.

"Narut...Naruko I get what your saying but it doesn't seem all that possible to us you have only been gone four days, you see where the problem is?" He spoke watching her free herself as the ANBU guard raised ready to strike. All she did was massage her wrists as if trying to get feeling in her hands.

"Did they really need to put them on so tight." She looks over at Logan and with a small gesture cut his from him as well. "I do but it does fit some of the theories I read about when I found out about my inter dimensional hop. They state that most universe move indifferent moments so what might be a blink to one universe is an eternity in another. So that being said this universe from what you said moves much slower pace then the one I was in. Dang how do I explain this to the other is a coupe of months everyone they knew will have died of old age." Sighing and looking at Logan everyone he had was dead and the only people left that mattered to him were at the mansion so he doesn't feel anything.

"So what are you plans now, you technically passed the 'make-up' exam so you could take on mantle of a genin if the others are as good as you say we could put together a test of their skills no need for jutsus maybe a combat test."

"I will talk to them, as for me I need to talk to mom see if she agrees. I don't want to say yes and make mom made, you DO NOT anger a woman who can control the weather no matter how much power you have." Making Logan chuckle and the rest of the room blink and nod at the sage advice to something like that. "And no matter what I will be living at the mansion and so will all the others." Making Logan grumble a gruff 'damn straight'. As they ended the meeting a golden tendril came out of her back and enveloped Logan before she took off flying out the window dragging the grumbling complaining man with her. "well this is going to be interesting" The Hokage spoke making the ANBU nod again still in shock of all the saw and heard.

* * *

The next day saw the Hokage sitting in the living room of the mansion with the X-Men minus Hank sitting around him. Most of them looked grumpy from the headaches of having a language jammed into their brains. Naruko herself had changed her black jeans to a pair of black stretch pants so she could maneuver better but left the rest of her outfit alone. She looked at the group thinking that the normal uniforms will work for them for them as shinobi clothes till they found something else they liked better. She looked back at the hopeful looking old man staring at the group before him.

"We talked it over and we decided we are in other then the Professor, mom and Hank over there. Only one condition we have to be together in some way I know that there are supposed to be three members on a team so in that case have two of us with one of the new genin and one team with Logan most likely as a chunin since he doesn't know enough about the village to be a jounin. One last thing myself, Kurt and Hank have some physical abnormalities due to our powers and I need to know if that's an issue." She motions for Kurt as he deactivates his holo watch and shows his true self to the old leader as Naruko removes her glasses to display her golden glowing eyes. "It's why Hank isn't here he has never had anything to hide his true self like we do."

"I don't think it will be a problem on all fronts I do though wish to test you all in combat to see if you are capable of, that could be done tomorrow so you can all go to the academy Monday for team placement. As far as your looks I told the council about the Kyuubi and that you have a group of people with random kekkei genkais so I don't think that will be much of an issue." They all nodded to him in agreement.

They had spent the rest of the day shopping for new supplies to go in with this new world and a few costume changes where in order. Scott's new outfit was a form fitting dark blue shirt with a form fitting hood on it, his new visor was silver rather then the yellow color before. A pair of dark blue pants and knee high black boots, around his waist was a yellow belt with a red 'x' on it keep their symbol and a gold colored chain attached to at two ends that hung freely. To finish the look off he wore a gray trench coat that contained various throwing weapons and supplies (look up Wolverine and the X-Men version of cyclops). Kurt's was the same looks as always but attached to the back of his belt was a case that contained two hook daggers. Jean's new outfit Naruko had to admit was very sexy on her. (I can not describe it but its her outfit from the third X-Men movie, I had to that was a hot look.) Logan just took to wearing his black with yellow claw marks in the side. Kitty stuck with her normal outfit but bought a bow staff that she had attached to the back. Evan was stuck with his outfit as it was designed to work with his abilities with out putting holes all in it.

It was finally time for the combat tests as the team entered the arena. Naruko looked out in the audience to see it was filled with possible jounin who would act as sensei to one of the two new teams as well as jounin who were sensei to the rest of the teams. She noticed the the shinobi council was here remembering them from when she had snuck inside during one of the meeting, as well as several ANBU to guard the place. Soon they were all ready and she headed out to the arena floor to begin her match.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about this chapter it didn't feel all that right to me but seemed to be needed. The next chapter though I am looking forward to writing it will be the battle tests for them all, and yes Wolverine will be an chunin with two other X-men as genin on a team.


	6. Battle for Position

**Uzuamki Evolution**

**AN: **Well so far so good on the story the number of alert and favorites makes me feel better about the story. I am still looking for one more jounin for one of the two X-Men teams, I was thinking of using Yugao Uzuki for it but she is used a lot and if anyone has a better idea for it I am willing to listen. Anko though will be jounin sensei of the team Logan is a chunin on that I do know and what an interesting team that will be, the psycho snake and the rabid wolverine. All techniques will be in English as to do with my sheer laziness.

I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own X-Men Evolution if I did I wouldn't change a thing.

"Standard Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_~Telepathy~_  
_"English after they get to Naruto Universe"_

"**Demon speak, Jutsus"**

"Full power Naruto"

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Battle for Position**

Naruko stepped silently into the arena, her cheeks a little pink in color as she felt all the eyes on her but held her head high with a fearless look on her face. She no longer needing to hide her eyes the glowing golden orbs staring at the other side of the arena to see who she is fighting.

"Ladies and gentlemen jounin, clan heads and elders of Konoha I would like to welcome you. This will be a small tournament to show to abilities and powers of our new friends and their random bloodlines. First up is someone who actually comes from or village Naruko Uzumaki-Munroe you all knew her as Naruto Uzumaki before strange evens caused her change and new abilities. Now as far as her age difference she has been in another universe for the last four days but to her and her friends she has been gone a total of four years." As he spoke many in the audience went wide eyed at the change to the young prankster. As less then a full week ago they had watched the diminutive blonde playing pranks around the village now before them he had become this gorgeous petite girl with reddish blonde hair in a high pony tail reaching to her waist. Where once they had see eyes as blue as the blueish they now saw solid golden eyes the actual glow and made it impossible to tell where the girl was actually looking. Where once there should have stood a scrawny yet wiry child with a jumpsuit of bright orange now stood a shapely young woman with a small yet defined muscles, a chest that seemed to be a mid C cup, and long luxurious leg that seemed to wear a lot less orange which was a far darker color with most of it hidden by a black leather coat. Needless to say it left many jounin speechless at the idea that the cute hyper loud boy was now this you goddess before them.

"Now with what I have been told of Naruko's powers we will have a small showcase of them both. First her augmented abilities and for that we will have her fight a young aspiring taijutsu master Rock Lee" As the old man said those words Naruko watched as what could be the strangest looking individual made his way to the arena. The boy starting off wore a skin tight bright green spandex body suit with orange leg warmer, the now trained fashionable female shivered at the vary sight of the outfit. Then the boys face was just as odd with his large seemingly unblinking black eyes and his caterpillar eyebrows, his hair a shiny bowl cut topped it off. To make it more weird the boy as he entered can running in screaming of springtime youth, if Cerebro had not told the Professor that there were no mutants on this world other then present company she would swear this boy had an X-gene. Just as she was stepping up to the starting position something caught her attention about the sound the ground made as it shifted under the strange boy's feet.

"Now let us begin the testing, START!" As soon as he yelled the green boy shifted into a stance and shifted his weight forward to begin a charge only to have Naruko raise a hand in a halting manner. "Rock Lee if you are going to fight me please remove your weights, as to fight me like you are will not only be too easy but also disrespectful to my skills." This action caused what to Naruko's annoyance and a twitchy eye, an older exact copy of the green boy to look at her in surprise and ask what many where thinking. "Young Naruko-chan how is it you know Lee is even wearing weights?" "That is simple jounin-san as he came into the arena the sound of the ground under him shifted told me that the boy is far to heavy for his size, that and the Hokage stated he was a 'aspiring taijutsu master' meaning he would deal a lot with weight training. With that I was able to determine that he is at this very moment wearing weights. So I will ask again please take them off and give me a good fight." Said boy in question looked over at his elder double getting a nod, he then pulled the leg warmers down and removed the weights hidden under them. As he dropped them everyone except his double had to raise an eyebrow as the weights hit the ground creating two craters under the extreme weight. Naruko herself smiled at the sight of the now lighter faster boy.

Without another word both fighters blurred moving at incredible speeds striking forearm to forearm in a striking motion with a force that created a small shock wave. Lee jumped back slowly rubbing his forearm as it ached from his opponents strength. "Naruko-chan your speed and strength displays your great youthfulness. If I can not defeat you then I shall run around this village 500 times on my hands if I can not do that then I shall climb the Hokage monument with my teeth, if I can not do that ..." Her eye twitched again at the boy eccentric behavior before vanishing from view of all the X-Men and genin in the stadium. She appeared a fraction of a moment later in the air slightly twisted around into a spinning back kick that sent the raving boy flying into the and through the stadium wall leaving the fastest strongest (we all know it) genin in all of Konoha unconscious in a single move of sheer annoyance.

"I really don't blame her on that one, the boy's speed and strength but what the hell is up with his personality? What the gaki did though was genius she showed them great power without showing anywhere close to all her power." Spoke the gruff claw wielder.

"Winner Naruko Uzumaki-Munroe! Now to show off the energy base of her power she will take out these 10 training dummies in a single move." Naruko held her right arm out to the side as she watched a few chunin set up wooden human shaped training dummies in various locations in front of her. As the chunin left the field a golden light started to surround her arm and extending out a a total of 20 feet before forming a large beast claw like appendage. As soon as it was formed she swung her arm in front of her and to the other side the claw of the hand shredding two of the dummies and the wind the attack formed ripped through the other eight tearing them into several pieces. Then as fast as it appeared the golden energy receded back into her arm vanishing from view thus ending the attack at took a total of .005 seconds start to finish. Having completely destroying the dummies she made her way back to the stands tapping in another X-Men Kitty.

"Now to see some of her new family in action we have Katherine or Kitty as she likes to be called Pride. Now as a display Naruko and a scientist member of the group has told me that while our friends do have chakra unlike others in their universe most of that chakra is used by their powers so they are not capable of used jutsus but are capable of augmenting their physical capabilities in conjunction with abilities that no jutsu can duplicate. Kitty's opponent is team member to Rock Lee and a grand kunoichi Tenten." They watched as a young girl with double bun hair that made many think of a panda. She wore a light pink Chinese shirt and blue ANBU style pants, over all other then her panda like face she was non descriptive.

"Let us begin" and with that Tenten leaped high into the air flinging 20 or so kunai with deadly accuracy at Kitty's various appendages to quickly disable her. As soon as they went to hit they went straight through the young girl as is she were air itself. With a sweet smile and a wave the older of the two sunk into the ground like it were water and vanished from sight. Landing on the ground Tenten looked around for her opponent for a few moments before it seemed the roof and stands were getting higher and higher. Looking down just in time to see she was she was almost neck deep into the ground, now unable to move in the slightest as her opponent came up in front of her a kunai in her hand and with placing into to Tenten's through Kitty had won and ended the fight. Smiling sweetly again showing her kind heart she reaches into the ground gently grabbing the panda girls arm and pulls her back above ground. All around then the audience sans the X-Men watched wide eyed as they had seen the holy grail of assassination abilities on display before them.

The two girls shook hands before walking off in different directions. Kitty getting back to her group tapped Kurt on the arm signaling his turn into the arena. Taking the hint the undisguised blue furred leaped on into the arena settling into a slight crouch. The audience stared at the unusual boy in amazement at his appearance, no one even thought demon.

"Next up is Kurt Wagner, his powers actually came with a physical transformation as you can all see, but I am willing to bet like to two before him he will have extraordinary powers that will leave you mind boggled. For his match he will be fighting the last member of team 9 and heir to the branch family of the Hyuuga clan Neji Hyuuga." Out walked what most could say what looked like the most arrogant 12 year old they had ever seen. The buy have long brown hair and white pupiless eyes wearing a off white nearly beige short sleeve shirt with a high thick collar that hid his neck, black shorts with his right leg hidden completely by bandages. The boy shifted into an open palm fighting stance as soon as the Hokage gave the command to start.

"If you give up and surrender I will not have to humiliate you, for it is unfortunate that fate frowns upon you this day having to face a member of the Hyuuga clam. Therefore you should just give up for fate has determined me the winner before we even start." The sad part of his speech was that as all in the audience could she he wasn't according to him lying he actually believed that he knew that cause of his family fate would hand him victory. As soon as Kurt told him where he could stick his offer the veins around his eyes bulged indicating the activation of his doujutsu. Shifting his weight forward and his left leg back slightly ready to charge Kurt vanished in a poof of smoke only to appear in another if fist in Neji's face before the poor fate obsessed boy could even respond. As soon as the three finger fist connected sending the Hyuuga into a dazed as his head snapped back Kurt vanished again and appeared behind him in the same manner round house kicking the boy in the back and vanished again in another poof of smoke. Watching the actions again the audience was wide eyed.

Kurt's actions cause a man with gravity defying silver hair to lift a headband he had covering his left eyes and watching through a odd looking red eye with a black pupil and what looked to be three commas surrounding it. The man watched as the blue furred teen kept on the Hyuuga popping in and out the scene making the red eye widen in surprise and call out "Holy crap he is actually teleporting." This cry got many in audience's jaws drop in 3 rounds they had a powerhouse with the capability of being the most powerful front-line fighter in existence and two people with the powers to be the worlds greatest assassins.

The fight was still one sided when Kurt followed through a spinning hook kick in the face and with a poof used the same attack to sweep Neji off his feet and on to his back dazed. Not letting off Kurt appeared onto of him using his odd leg formation to hold down the Hyuuga's legs while his hands grabbed the boys wrists holding them down as well. With his opponent helpless Kurt's take slipped up to on of the hook daggers in his belt pulling it free and moving the blade to Neji's throat in a manner that meant death is either of them moved wrong even a millimeter. With that move the match was called Kurt's win he teleported back to the group tapping Evan on the shoulder.

The next battle was dull in comparison to the last three but did last longer. The dark skinned boy was impressive in his own way but his skill and powers paled in comparison to his fellow mutants. (sorry I always thought until his mutation evolved Spyke was the weakest of the group and my least favorite) As the fight ended with an older non descriptive masked genin was pinned to the wall by spikes of bones.

"Next up is Rogue no last name." Said girl made her way to the arena after removing her gloves to face a older genin female Hyuuga, who just with out a word slipped into the same stance Neji did. Rogue noticed the girl was watching her with extreme focus not going to under estimate any more of these people after what they had all seen. As the match begins Rogue rushed at her opponent who waited and struck out a gentle palm thrust to disable Rogue fast. The attack would have ended the fight in favor for the white eyed girl if Rogue had not caught the attacking hand with her own bare hand. This action caused the Hyuuga genin to convulse for a few moments and collapse into unconsciousness. When Rogue turned to walk out a gasp filled the arena and a look of horror filled the Hyuuga clan heads face as the girl now had byakugan white eyes. Seeing the looks on all their faces Rogue just smiled and activated the eyes making the veins on the side of her eyes bulge and spoke "don't worry it is only temporary like everything I take with my attack I hold it only for a few hours at most." The Hyuuga clan head sighed with relief at her words while everyone else just looked at her in realization of how useful a power like that would be while the X-Men were stunned she could absorb the bloodlines of this world too.

Scott was next stepping forward looking at his opponent was a teen that seemed to be his age who wore a loose black veil mask, a black bandana and black round sunglasses (yes it is Kabuto's team member.) Scott settled into a relaxed defensive stance watching through his visor as the teen's had erupts in an energy. Not knowing what it is and decides if the boy has some weird power to end it fast. The masked teen charges the visored one with decent speed for a genin but Scott was ready. Training with Rogue he knew how to not let ones self be touched as he spun rolling around the teen and used his momentum to deliver brutal side kick to the teens back sending him hurtling toward the wall face first. The teen recovered and had enough time to turn around to notice Scott touch the side for his visor and then his world turned red then black. The rest of the audience actually saw what Scott did, as soon as the masked teen turned Scott touched his visor and fired off a powerful blast of red energy that not only fling the teen back at the wall again but put him and the beam through the wall thus ending his match.

Jean's fight with a random genin was over in only a few seconds. The red headed girl merely raised her hand and made a few gestures with a look of focus on her face. As she sis this her opponent was picked up slammed into the wall and ground repeatedly until said genin lost consciousness.

Finally the last match came as Logan made his way to the arena floor cracking his knuckles hoping for a decent fight. A young man wearing standard ninja gear and a chunin vest also made his way to the arena pulling a sword from his side as he readied himself to fight (at this point let me just say I wish I could have used and humiliated Mizuki). The chunin was no fool as he watched the other matches everyone one of these people had special and powerful abilities, and since he didn't know what the gruff man's powers where then add in he moved with like jounin when he walked he was not going to underestimate his one. With the command to begin he ran at Logan with near jounin level speed and stabbed the gruff man in the shoulder piercing the skin but strangely enough deflected off what seemed to be a incredibly hard bone only to be delivered a punch to the face the sent him flying back and skidding across the ground hard. Standing up her knew his jaw was broken as he raised his sword. On Logan's side he watched as his new wound healed in seconds leaving fresh unmarred skin. Watching the chunin charge again he readied himself waiting for the right time to strike. At the last second as the blade came down upon him Logan moved his claws on he right hand out slicing through the sword spinning with the momentum with the strike he spun around with his left striking the chunin in the back of the neck knocking him out in that single move.

"Winner Logan, I don't anyone has any problems with Logan receiving the rank of chunin and the rest genin do I?" Watched to see if anyone actually protested the choice but saw that they were really for the idea of these powerful people to join their ranks.

* * *

**AN: **Well there ends another chapter and my longest chapter ever. I loved doing some of the fights especially Kurt's I used X-Men 2 as inspiration for it that fight scene in the White House was bad ass. Far as Spyke goes I won't do much with his fighting till I have his mutation evolve into the Morlock Spyke cause he sucked till he turned. What do you think of the idea of Rogue's ability to temporarily absorb bloodlines like mutations?

Well next time teams and I will get rid of Sakura with out her dying.


	7. Teams and Truths

**Uzuamki Evolution**

**AN: **I have two other stories I am thinking of starting soon and actually have plans on both of them ending up as series. But before I start them I want to get this to a chapter I feel comfortable slowing down on the releases a little. Now as far as this story goes I changed my mind on something I while I dislike Sakura will not be bashing her I am getting rid of her without killing her so you Sakura lovers I am meeting you half way she will live a good life. Sasuke I am going to bash a bit and while it is cliché then again what isn't I will be bashing him as a arrogant emo closet homosexual (I have no issues with homosexuals btw have a few friends that are gay). So you Sasuke fans out there sorry I hate the emo bastard actually more then I hate Sakura.

I do not in any way own Naruto, if I did Naruto would not look like a walking traffic cone, talk like he had a bullhorn glued to his lips, nor have the IQ of a potato. I also do not own X-Men Evolution if I did I wouldn't change a thing.

"Standard Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_~Telepathy~_  
_"English after they get to Naruto Universe"_

"**Demon speak, Jutsus"**

"_**Full power Naruko"**_

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

**Teams and Truths**

It was early Monday morning in the mansion as all the students were getting ready to follow Naruko to the academy to get placed on teams. They were all nervous while they knew they would be placed with at least one of their fellow X-Men as per the agreement with Sarutobi but with only three of them to a team and Logan as a chunin assist on one they would still be split up to three teams and would not work with each other regularly. Sitting back at her breakfast watching her family anxious and busy about these teams, but she wasn't worried. Naruko just knew she would be on the one team that was with a old classmate of hers no she was anxious about being reintroduced post her four day/year absence and mystical sex change along with the information about the Kyuubi.

(Flashback)

The day after the placement tests Professor Xavier and Naruko where showing the Hokage around the underground facility after deciding in this world it would serve a second function to protect their new home in this war filled world. While showing the Hokage the war room they start talking about the events that lead to today then what will be said about it.

"I think we should tell the class the whole truth, everything from the Kyuubi to my return while hinting at some details without going into it." The strawberry blonde let her thought be known two the two men who have always been mentors and grandfather figures to her.

"Are you sure Naruko it could raise some problems for you?" Sarutobi asks her in a serious tone.

"Yes I do, and it could but it could lessen it as well. It is the easiest way to explain my now being four years older and a girl as well as my new abilities. Letting people know about the Kyuubi isn't a big deal the chances of it returning in their life time is very slim."

They both looked at the serious look on her face, Xavier was impressed with her it was a risk but she was going to let people make their own decisions based on the truth. Sarutobi on the other hand worried about her being mistreated even more but figured it could not be any worse them when he let the population know in the first place that lead to her being an outcast as a child. After talking it over more they decided that after introductions where made for the others the student's would get a small history lesson and the truth about the last 12 years.

(End flashback)

"Okay class today you will be finding out your teams but first we have some new comers joining us to be placed on teams as well. I will intr..." Iruka was interrupted with what he was saying as most of class started yelling about the unfairness of it. This went on for a good five minutes as the throbbing in Iruka's head got worse and worse until he unleashed his his demon head jutsu. "SHUT UP! Now as I was saying I will introduce you to them, they had to take a more difficult test then you all _"A little lie will keep the fights down"_ so let me introduce you to the seven members of the now certified Xavier clan. First up is Evan Daniels."

The blonde African American walking into the room and bowed before everyone in traditional greeting "Yo the name is Evan Daniels but you can also call me Spyke most member of the umm Xavier clan I have a name that fits my abilities." Finished as he moved on to an empty seat.

"Next up Scott Summers" In walked the visor wearing teen and bowed like Evan "My name is Scott Summer my other name is Cyclops, it is a pleasure." His new attire making most of the people wander about him as most of his appearance is hidden.

"Next we have Katherine Pride" A young petite teen with a brown short pony tail walked in and bowed. "Hiya everyone I am Kitty Pride my other name is Shadow Cat, it is nice to meet you all and hope we all get along."

"Next we have Jean Gray" The beautiful redhead walked in and immediately most of the boys started to drool over her but for now keep their mouths shut. Unfortunately for not only them but Jean she could hear their loud heavily broadcasting perverted thoughts. She got a hold on her emotions and bowed. "I am Jean Gray also called Phoenix (I know at this point that isn't her nick name but I refuse just leave her with out a code name and I hate Marvel Girl) I hope we can all get along."

"Next is Rogue" In walked the white banged who changed her outfit since the battle tests now wore her standard X-uniform top covered with a long high collared black duster, and black gloves that where designed for easy removal. Her lower half she wore a pair of ANBU pants and steal toed boots any skin showing was covered with athletic tape. "Hi mah' name is Rogue ah only go by my code name." She bowed then turned to Iruka and whispered something to him and he nodded.

"Our next is Kurt Wagner now be warned Kurt's abilities had a physical side effect but he is still human and seems very nice." With the Kurt made his way into the room and bowed to the students who gasped at the pointed eared, pointy tailed blue furred teen. "It is nice to meet you all I am Kurt Wagner also called ..." The blue furred teen did a back flip onto the desk directly into a hand stand and with as much dramatics as possible said " The incredible Nightcrawler." her waved his tail in greeting and somersaulted off the desk and up to an empty seat leaving most of the class laughing.

"Last person isn't really a new person you all new them and has gone through some serious changes since you last saw them, but I will let them tell you all." In walked the beautiful strawberry blonde heroine, again the boys minus Sasuke and Shikamaru (different reason) started to drool over the beauty the fact her eyes where a glowing solid gold color never hurt her image. "*sigh* my name is Naruko Uzumaki-Munroe I am also called aura but you all knew me as Naruto Uzumaki." The drools stopped suddenly as the whole class was now staring at her. " I will explain what happened not every detail but the basics and you will all be quiet and listen or." As she left it hanging in the her eyes glowed brighter and she sent some of her aura into the floor unnoticed causing the room to shake, the window rattle violently. This in kept their attention knowing she did it but now how she did it. "We will start 12 years ago on October 10 th. I was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack that killed my parents _"I think I still need to get the old man to tell me the truth" _The Yondaime could not kill it as the Biju are beings of pure chakra but he could defeat it be sealing it in a newborn baby yous umbilical cord was just cut. In case you haven't figured it was me I was the only child born that night. For 12 years I lived through the ridicule and emotional abuse of the village, even though the last wish of their hero was to treat me like a hero for my burden they couldn't let go of their pain so they spit on his wish and made my life hell." This got everyone's attention as they just stared at her then to Iruka who just watched his silence told them this was the truth the real reason their parents told them to stay away from their old blonde classmate. "I did everything I could to be loved I wore those bright orange jumpsuits to get people to notice me, while I love the color orange even I knew that was to much. I pretended to be an idiot failed all my tests on purpose so someone would show me kindness and help me. In the end I started playing pranks because to me at that point bad attention was better then no attention. And all the while I did this I was still hated and I never even knew why" Her words starting to break up and tears roll down her face. It was in an instant Kitty and Jean where beside her holding her comforting her. "Then the night after I failed my genin test Mizuki approached me with a 'secret' make-up test. I was not stupid but I was desperate so I went through with it and stole the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's vault. I even mastered two jutsus from it when Iruka-sensei showed up. I played my idiot part and was getting ready to deal with the traitor when he did something that froze me solid. He told me the truth about why I was hated I was frozen I couldn't think or move I don't even think I was breathing. That bastard took that opportunity to try to kill my this a giant shuriken, sensei here tried to stop it but in his rush tripped and it tore through my stomach." The room gasped at the thought of one of their classmates no matter if they were all friend or no dieing.

" Last thing I saw was a red light surround me and then darkness. I verified Muzuki's story when I found its cage in side my mind scape but it was gone. It had used the attack that cut the seal on my stomach to shift me off top of it to another dimension while it stayed put. Do not worry the chances of it turning in your life time it about a million to one." She added seeing to worry faces of the class. "For the next four years I found myself in another dimension with new abilities and lost many of my old ones. The transfer scrambled my DNA making it resemble thanks to the Kyuubi being female I was turned into a female myself . I made a new family there knowing at the time there was no way to get home I fought in many battles to help people. Then one day someone used my powers as a conduit and sent us all back here. Turned out the two dimensions were moving at different times one day here is one year there so I aged while none of you have. That's the gist of the story if it makes you feel better I have changed a lot in four years so don't treat me like Naruto he died that night in a torrent of red energy, thank you." She bowed and walked with Kitty to a table with her and Jean in the back."

"Okay" he spoke to the still dumbfounded class "team 1..." Iruka worked through the list of teams listening to the cries of happiness or despair depending on the placement till finally. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kitty Pride and Naruko Uzumaki-Munroe your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi you sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 will be Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, and Rogue your sensei will be Yugao Uzuki. Finally Jean Gray and Evan Daniels you will be team 12 with chunin Logan and your sensei will be Anko Mitarashi. Now Sakura I know your name wasn't called that's because the Hokage has four options for you due to you problems with physical aspects of being a shinobi as to many top ranking kunoichi have died rather fast because of the same issues he will not put you on a team. You can done one of the four; one stay another year and see if you can get your physical skills up, two you can go work in an administrative job like mission filing, three you can report to the hospital for medical-nin train or four you can be apprenticed to someone in the Cryptanalysis squad. Those are your old option there will be no debating by order of the Hokage its either them or you can drop out of the program you may head can let me know after lunch by meeting me in the teacher planning room, the rest of you are dismissed you senseis will be by after lunch to get out. Just one last thing it was nice having you all in calls and I will miss teaching well most of you."

* * *

**AN: **Well that's another one down and the teams are formed and to tell you the truth was no planing on writing it tonight. You know I had to keep 7 least it will be quieter with out the banshee. Next time will be the bell test lets see how Kakashi does out of his element and Sasuke does with being the weakest on the team from the get go this time.


End file.
